¿Por qué no puedo amar?
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/― ¡Ulquiorra! ¡¿Cuál era tu pregunta! ―grita mientras gruesas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas pálidas.


_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen._

**¿P**or qué no puedo amar?

* * *

Ah, cosas como el amor, esos sentimientos enigmáticos, que hacen que su cabeza prueben una y otra vez en busca de una respuesta coherente. Que hacen que su mente juegue analizando cada característica típica según su propio juicio del amor.

¡Era un Espada por el amor de Dios!

Los arrancar _no_ tenían sentimientos, no tenían nada, solo un agujero negro en vez de un corazón, solo instintos.

Ulquiorra aprieta ligeramente los labios y mira detenidamente a la mujer que esta parada delante suyo.

Alza su mano pálida y siente el roce de la piel de la humana.

― ¿Tienes miedo mujer?

La mujer abre los ojos sorprendida y él puede ver clara muestra de duda, antes de relajarse y negar con suavidad.

Y de su pequeña boca sale ese comentario que hace de nuevo, complicar la respuesta que él busca.

―No tengo miedo.

― ¿Por qué?

Pregunta al fin con voz serena, más sus ojos están deseosos de escuchar algo que acalle en su cabeza la pregunta.

Orihime curva los labios suavemente, inclina la cabeza a un lado y sus ojos brillan con intensidad, más fuerte que lo único que hace ver algo hermoso en Las Noches, la luna.

―Porque mi corazón está con ellos. No tengo miedo, Ulquiorra. ―responde suavemente. Ulquiorra finge no escuchar de nuevo la pregunta que hace eco en su cabeza, torturándolo.

― ¿Si abro tu cabeza encontrare las respuestas a mis preguntas? ―pregunta inclinándose ligeramente, sus dedos tocan de nuevo la piel cremosa y caliente de la humana. ― ¿Si abro tu pecho sabré lo que es un corazón? ―roza con las yemas de sus dedos la frente de Orihime, baja lentamente y lo pone en su pecho. Siente su corazón palpitar con más fuerza por el banal toque. ― ¿Por qué? ―susurra, Inoue muerde su labio y luego hace más presión en el toque, se acerca a él sintiendo su dedo pulsar contra su pecho.

― ¿Por qué Ulquiorra?

Él aparta la mano con rapidez como si lo hubieran cortado, frunce unos milímetros sus cejas y su rostro muestra ligera confusión.

Ulquiorra se mira la mano que hace un momento tocaba la piel caliente de la humana, aprieta los dedos sintiendo que la calidez se escapa entre sus dedos. Sus ojos verdes miraron a su alrededor ligeramente antes de posarlo de nuevo en la figura femenina.

― ¿Por qué no pued―?

Un ruedo fuerte, como una explosión se escucha, la mano de Ulquiorra se relaja y la pone en su bolsillo. Gira el rostro para ver al intruso.

―Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mira con curiosidad al _shinigami_ y se aleja de la mujer, pero la pregunta sigue palpitando en su cabeza. Lo tortura, la que lo engatusa para mirar de soslayo a la humana y ver sus ojos de nuevos vacíos y a la vez llenos de incertidumbre.

Inoue abre la boca pero luego la cierra, sus ojos se posan en su amigo y su corazón se tira, se para, se contrae, le _duele_.

_Ulquiorra… ¿Cuál era tu pregunta en realidad?_

…

Como le gustaría que todo fuera una pesadilla, el no haber conocido a Ulquiorra, el no haber sido secuestrada, como quisiera que fuera una pesadilla. Pero no lo es se dice. Mientras sus ojos se secan por las lágrimas ya derramadas por Ichigo ella vuelve a ver a Ulquiorra.

― ¿Tienes miedo mujer?

Inoue aprieta su mano en un puño y lo lleva su pecho.

―No tengo miedo. ―susurra, y puede volver a sentir las ganas de llorar, con más intensidad que antes. Ve los ojos de Ulquiorra brillar ligeramente antes de que el asienta.

―Ya veo. ―entonces él alza la mano, la extiende hacia ella y Orihime intenta atraparlo, cogerlo y proteger la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez él no era como todos. Alza su mano y la extiende a él.

Solo un roce, solo uno… por favor rogó. Pero no sucede, Ulquiorra se deshace como si fuera nada en ese mundo, se desintegra con rapidez. Orihime abre los ojos y sus piernas corren para tocarlo.

― ¡Ulquiorra! ¡¿Cuál era tu pregunta? ―grita mientras gruesas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas pálidas.

El _Espada _le mira fijamente y Orihime ve de nuevo la curiosidad en su mirada.

― ¿Por qué no pued―?

Se deshace, como si en verdad no hubiera existido, como si en verdad fuera una pesadilla, él desaparece.

Orihime aprieta los labios y cae de rodillas, siento la pequeña brisa acariciar su larga cabellera y el sonido de la pregunta de Ulquiorra penetrar en lo hondo de su cabeza.

…

_¿Por qué no puedo amar? _


End file.
